Why did you come back
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: What happens when a new hero joins the Titans and Raven knows this guy from somewhere? And what happens when this new member decides to help Beastboy and Raven get together? You get a fanfiction DUH! Please R
1. Levitate

**Yo folks glad to see you come to read my story.**

**Pairing: BBxRae**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance **

**All titans are 20 years old**

**Enjoy**

"Titans trouble!" Robin called as Raven, Beastboy, Cybrog and Starfire hurried into the room

"Robin, what is the trouble?" Starfire asked in her questioning voice

"There's a huge robot and it's destroying all of down town Jump." Robin said

"Then let's go kick some Robot butt." Beastboy said and with that they all ran out of the tower.

At the scene the titans saw the huge robot. He had a huge steel head, he also had arms that turned into duel ballistic missile launchers. Robin was about to give the attack order when suddenly 2 cars crashed into the side of the mechanical giant. They turned to see a boy about maybe 20 years old and wearing all white with a Jason mask and a white cape to match.

"Come on you metal-head piece of trash." He challenged.

At this the robot let a huge roar and fired 2 missiles at the boy.

"Dude lookout!" Beastboy yelled. But the boy didn't move and the missiles stopped 2 inches from his face and floated in midair.

"Whoa." Everyone, but Raven said. The missiles then turned around and flew right at the robot. When it hit the mechanized giant there was a huge explosion and when it cleared the giant was just a heap of burning scraps. The titans walked over to the boy and heard him say to the burning heap:

"That's how we do it in Berlin."

"Dude you were amazing!" Said Cybrog

"Whoa!" The boy said nearly jumping out of his skin. "Dude don't scare me like that." He looked at them for a second. "Hey what a second you're the Teen Titans aren't you man you guy are the whole reason I came to Jump." He said.

"Well glad to meet a fan or a hero, but who are you?" Asked Robin

"Name is Levitate, my power is I can levitate things in the air and move the wind." Said Levitate

"Well that's an impressive power dude, my names Cybrog, but you can call me Cy for short."

"Nice and who are you?"

"Beastboy, and I shape shift into animals."

"Cool does that include dinosaurs?" Asked Levitate

"Yep." Said Beastboy

"Sweet and who are you beautiful?"

Starfire slightly giggled and Cy couldn't help but notice Robin was starting to grit his teeth in anger.

"Starfire, I can fly and shoot energy boltzs out of my eyes and hands." (Sorry people. I don't know what they're called)

"Interesting, and you must be Robin The Boy Wonder, you know you have a whole fan club in Berlin, and (he whispered) don't worry, I'll stay away from Starfire."

"Thanks." Robin muttered still not that sure.

He was about to introduce himself to Raven, but when he came to her he frowned.

"No introduction needed here I see." He said as emotionless as Raven always is.

"Levitate."

"Raven."

"Raven you know this guy?" Asked Starfire.

"Well I see you can keep a deal. So I will say no more." Said Levitate

"Um okay." Said Robin a little confused. "So Levitate would you like to be a titan?"

"Love to man." Said Levitate

"Great lets' go home and celebrate, I'll give you the grand tour of the tower." Said Cyborg

That night Levitate was looking out the window while meditating when he heard the door open. He knew who it was. As she stepped into the room she looked and noticed his legs were crossed and his eyes were closed (But notice he's not floating and going "Um, um").

"Sorry." She said "Didn't know you were meditating."

"That's okay I was about to stop anyway, you know that's why we made good partners we both understood the importance of meditation." Levitate said.

"Yes I suppose, but I have some questions to ask." Raven said

"Shoot."

"One why are you here in Jump, looking for me?"

"No I had no idea you were here, American news takes along time to reach Berlin and besides I'm amazed how few pictures the press has gotten of you guy, I decided to come here to join the titans because the 'solo hero' hasn't been working for me." Said Levitate

"So what is the status of that pack?"

"You mean the one we made 5 years ago when we broke our partnership?"

"Yes."

"Still in affect." He said.

"And what is the status of our relationship?" She asked

"Well have you heard the phrase 'you can't save a poisoned tree'?"

"Oh okay." Raven said and started to leave.

"Not finished the end of the phase says 'you can still salvage the wood'."

"Friends?" She asked not turning around

"Friends." He said "Besides even if you don't have me you still have that shape shifter Beastboy."

Raven was glad she was turned around so Levitate couldn't see the blush on her face. "Goodnight." She said and left

"She likes him." Said Levitate to himself

**Hope you like it chapter 2 is on the way. R&R **


	2. Who is this girl

**Hey thanks for coming back to read some more this chapter includes the song written by Kenny Rogers it's called 'I Can't Unlove You' No I don't own it or Kenny Rogers **

A couple weeks later every one was doing their stuff Cyborg and Robin were playing videogames, Starfire was cooking batch of 'God only knows what' and as usual Beastboy was trying to tell Raven another joke.

"Hey Raven what do you get when you cross a shark and porcupine?"

"I don't care." She said

"As far away as possible. Get it?"

"Beastboy I don't care." Raven said getting more irritated

"Come on Rae."

"Beastboy listen to me, Raven doesn't laugh at anything, the only time she does is when she's under someone's mind control or going insane." Said Levitate.

Raven just blushed and gave Levitate a death glare. Levitate just shrugged.

"Hey Cy where's the 'All Villains' database." Asked Levitate

"Down the hall, the 5th door on the right." Said Cy (That's the database where they keep info on all the villains they have even heard or seen of)

"Thanks." Levitate said then got up and left.

Later that day everyone except Levitate was sitting around talking.

"We need to find out more about Levitate." Said Robin

"Well he's pretty smart because he covered up the security camera in his room." Said Cy

"That is very suspicious." Said Starfire

"Beastboy we want you to go place this listening bug on his door can you do that?" Asked Robin

"Why don't we just ask Raven she seems to know this guy?"

At this question Raven teleported herself to her room

"Okay I'll just go do it then." And with that he ran down the hall and planted the bug on the door and ran back.

All day they listened to what he was doing. He watched **T-HC **(**T**he **H**istory **C**hannel) watched 3 episode of King of the Hill read a book and there was an hour in which they heard this weird noise that sounded like something being chopped up.

"Good night Starfire, Robin, Raven and Cyborg." Said Beastboy

"Good night Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg." Said Robin

"Good night Robin, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg." Said Starfire

"Good night Robin, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire." Said Cyborg

"Good night Robin, Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg." Said Raven

After all that as Beastboy was heading to his room he heard a noise coming from Levitate's room. He couldn't resist so he transformed into an ant and crept under the door then turned into a fly and flew onto the ceiling and looked down and saw Levitate sitting on the edge of his bed with the radio on and music was starting to change to another song. As the song started to change Levitate picked up a picture he kept by his bedside and started to sing with the music:

_Postcards and letters _

_And pictures made to last forever_

_To be boxed up and tossed away_

_Knickknacks and souvenirs_

_In an afternoon, they're out of here_

_They'll disappear without a trace_

_But what they mean to me_

_Can never be replaced_

Beastboy noticed Levitate stared to cry

_I can't unthink about you_

_I can't unfeel your touch_

_I can't unhear all the words_

_Unsay all the things_

_That used to mean so much_

_I wish I could unremember_

_Everything my heart's been through_

_And finding out it's impossible to do_

_Oh, it's no use_

_I can't unlove you_

_Intestates and old songs_

_Like time they go on and on_

_I guess I could learn to do the same_

_I could wake up without you_

_These two arms not around you_

_Tell myself it's meant to be this way_

_No matter how I try I can't change_

_I can't unthink about you_

_I can't unfeel your touch_

_I can't unhear all the words_

_Unsay all the things_

_That used to mean so much_

_I wish I could unremember_

_Everything my heart's been through_

_And finding out it's impossible to do_

_Oh, it's no use_

_I can't unlove you_

_I wish I could unremember_

_Everything my heart's been through_

_And finding out it's impossible to do_

_Oh, oh, it's no use_

_I can't unlove you_

After the music ended Levitate turned off the radio and turned off the light and fell asleep. The whole thing was so touching it almost made Beastboy cry. Beastboy waited until he was sure Levitate was asleep then he transformed back into a human. He quietly walked over to Levitate's bedside and picked up the picture. It was a picture of a girl in a sorceress like armor and was holding a large staff and at the end of the staff was a large blade. She was about Starfire's size with long dark hair and blue eyes. Beastboy put the picture in his pocket and quietly slipped out of the room.

Back in his room Beastboy looked at the picture. He simply put 2 and 2 together Levitate obviously loved this girl and she probably died or left him. But his curiosity didn't stop there he had to know more, but how could he? Then he remembered something form earlier that day:

"_Hey Cy where's the 'All Villains' database." Asked Levitate _

"_Down the hall, the 5th door on the right." Said Cy (That's the database where they keep info on all the villains they have even heard or seen of)_

"_Thanks." Levitate said then got up and left._

It could have just been a coincidence, but he had to check it out.

The next morning Beastboy told everyone, but Levitate (DUH!) about what he figured out. This time it made Starfire cry.

"And get this I looked her up in the 'Villain Database' and I found a match." he said handing them two photos. One of the girl from Levitate's room and a photo he printed from the computer.

"Look at the similarities. And apparently her name was 'The Magician of Evil' and she terrorized Berlin for months until she mysteriously disappeared." Said Beastboy

"Raven you know anything about this?" Asked Robin

"You got me." Said Raven not looking up from her book

"I think it's time to really up our spying." Said Cy

**Hope you liked it Chapter 3 is on the way. R&R**


	3. Levitate helps BB

**Hey thanks for coming back to read some more this chapter includes also includes a song it is written by Ty Herndon**

**it is called 'It Must be Love'. Now I had to edit the song to make it fit and included some of my own lines. So anything that is mine is marked (mine) anything that belongs to Ty Herndon is marked (TY). No I don't own it or Ty Herndon **

The plan was simple. Beastboy would wear a wire, go to Levitate, strike up a conversation and find out what they needed to know.

Beastboy walked down the hall to levitate's room, knocked on the door.

"BB what's up?" Asked Levitate

"Can I come in?"

"Sure thing what can I do for ya?"

"Oh I just had a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Well sometimes when I walk by here I hear the sound of stuff being chopped up what is that?"

"Well I tell you I make a mean fruit smoothie," Levitate opened a refrigerator to reveal it full of cups, fruits and labels. "Want one?"

"No thanks." He picked up the same picture he had picked up the night before. He just now noticed that there were hearts around the frame. "Who's this?" Beastboy asked

"Nothing." He quickly said swiping it away from Beastboy.

"Awe come on tell me please."

"Okay fine." He said handing the photo back to Beastboy. "Her name was 'The Sorceresses of Light' well that wasn't her real name to start she was my partner for 4 years she used to be called 'The Magician of Evil' but I fell in love with her and turned her into a hero instead of a villain, but alas not every story has a happy ending for you see she had to go back to her home country because a revolution was talking place and she said she had to go back to help the government restore stability. And wouldn't try to stop her I mean I would do the same thing for Germany. She told me she would come back right after the revolution was over. The revolution lasted a year and I waited for her to return once it was over. But weather she died, fell in love with another man or plain just decided to stay I haven't seen her since."

Beastboy could hear Starfire crying on the other end of the bug.

"What about you and Raven how does she know you?" Asked Beastboy

"Ah Raven yes well you see 3 years before SOL (That was The Sorceresses of Light's nickname) I meet Raven practicing her powers in a dark ally. When we realized that we shared similar powers we decided to team up and we protected Germany for 2 years together, but after 2 years of working together we naturally grew closer. But she sadly she told me that because of her whole demon thing that we couldn't love. So she left."

"So why did you decide to come to join us?"

"Well having my heart broken twice in Europe, having no real reason to stay and having heard about you guys I decided to come join you guys." Replied Levitate

"Did SOL know you loved her before she left?"

"Sadly, no but I had that one chance before she left to tell her but I chickened out, and I assumed I would always have another chance to tell her, but that day I finally understood an age-old phrase 'to assume is to make an ass out of you and me' just remember that when talking to Raven."

(Get it? ass-u-me)

"What? I don't like Raven." Said BB blushing

"Oh come on BB admit it you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Okay BB if you don't like her then answer theses questions."

Music starts to play

"_Do you sometimes find it hard not to stare?" LEV (mine) _

"_Maybe why do you care?" BB (mine)_

"_Do want to hold her tight?" LEV (mine)_

"_Okay I might." BB (mine)_

"_Does she trouble your mind?" LEV (TY) _

"_It's no trouble at all." BB (TY)_

"_Is she breaking your heart?" LEV (TY)_

"_Yeah, but isn't it sweet" BB (TY)_

"_Hey wait what does this all mean?" BB (mine)_

"_I don't know but something tells me it might be love" LEV (mine) _

"_Is she there in your dreams?" LEV (TY)_

"_I don't know I can't sleep." BB (TY)_

"_Are you walking on air?" LEV (TY)_

"_Well I'm sure felling tall." BB (TY)_

"_Does she know how you feel?" LEV (TY)_

"_It's right on the tip of my tongue." BB (TY) _

"_Wait what does this all mean again?" BB (mine)_

"_I don't know but something tells me it must be love" LEV (TY)_

Beastboy sat back down and the music turned off.

"You see BB-" He stated but then his stomach growled. "Nature." He said as he ran to the bathroom.

Beastboy sighed finally having that feeling off his chest, but then he heard laughter and suddenly realized he was still wearing the wire.

"Ooo Beastboy and Raven sitting in a tree-" He heard Robin say

"Doing what they shouldn't be." Cy finished

"OW Starfire what do that for?" He heard them booth say

"I find nothing funny about it; I think it's sweet that Beastboy loves Raven."

"Quiet!" Beastboy said as he saw Levitate come out of the bathroom.

"Okay sorry about that. As I was saying you can't deny the fact that you like her."

"Yeah but even if I like her whenever I try to tell her a joke or do something nice she always, pushes me away or say she doesn't care." Said Beastboy

"Ever heard the phrase 'the proof is in the pudding' well those unfriendly actions are the pudding."

Beastboy just looked confused

"Sheesh does anyone read romance novels anymore? Okay let me give you another phrase one about Raven herself 'The one she acts most unfriendly towards, is the one she cares the most for'. 100 true fact." Said Levitate.

"Oh okay so it's like a cover up."

"Yes, now its' been fun talking to you, but I have some business I need to tend to so see later." He said as he walked out the door and down the hall. As Beastboy was leaving Levitates room he removed the listening bug.

As he was walking down the hall Levitate thought "Okay got BB to admit it but now I have to do the same for Raven, and the only way to do that is to get on her nerves and I can do that." He thought as he arrived outside Ravens door.

**Chapter 4 on its way and for the record Raven wasn't in the recording room where the conversation was being recorded because she didn't believe in spying on an old friend. So she doesn't know. R&R**


	4. Levitate helps Ravan

**Glad to see you came back to read some more of this story **

**Remember:**

**Pairing: BBxRae**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance **

**Enjoy**

Levitate knocked on Raven's door. She opened it.

"Hey Raven." He said pushing himself into her room.

"What do you want Levitate?" She said slightly angry

"I have come to talk to you about your favorite shape shifter Beastboy." He said pulling out a picture of Beastboy out of nowhere

"He's sexy, handsome, easygoing and funny all the things women look for in a man, so why have you been trying to deny that you like him." said Levitate while Raven face flushed

"Because-" Raven started, but Levitate cut her off

"Raven you can't never want to love again just because of what that guy or dragon or whatever he was from the book lied to you and broke your heart."

"How do you know about Machilore?" (That is his name isn't it?)

"Oh Raven I'm not dumb I simply put 2 and 2 together you obviously didn't want to love him because you had been hurt before, but for specifics I had to ask Starfire."

"But also-" But he cut her off again

"And it can't be for the same reason you broke up with me because now Trigon is ancient history and you're no longer under his control, so the only logical explanation is you are afraid to admit it."

He took his teasing tone of voice. "Oh Raven the legendary Teen Titan who apparently doesn't do fear, is too afraid to admit she loves the most easygoing Titan because she's afraid to get dumped again like she did by a book!" He said starting to laugh.

Raven's face was now deep red with anger and embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I do love him." She almost yelled

"Good now my work is done." He got up and walked over to the door, but before leaving he said "And don't assume he'll tell you he feels the same way first because 'to assume is to make an ass out of you and me'. He then left.

"Titans trouble!" Robin cried

Everyone hurried into the room.

"Dude what is it?" asked Cy

"Robots like the one Levitate destroyed a month ago, except there are 20 of them and they're twice as big."

"So I'll just do the same thing." Said Levitate.

At the scene the twenty robots were causing utter destruction. The titans tried everything. They threw cars, buses, even mailboxes. They tried every combination they knew. Starfire threw her green energy things, Cy fired his arm cannon, Raven threw anything she could see, Beastboy tried very kind of animal he knew, Robin used every weapon his utility belt had and Levitate tried his attack in which the air is like knives and he shoot them at the mechanized giants and even fired their missiles back at them, but nothing seemed to even dent these machines.

"Nothing is working. None of our attacks are having any affect." Said an exhausted Starfire

"Wait there is one attack I haven't tried, but it is incredibly risky." Said Levitate

"What's the risk?" Asked Cy

"Well because this attack takes all my energy out of me I could die and if I do it wrong it could kill all of you, and anyone within 2000 miles from here."

"We'll take that risk. What do we need to do?" Asked Robin

"I need all of you too keep them where they are for 5 minutes while I absorb energy and after 5 minutes stay below this building here." Said Levitate

And the titans did just that and they ducked after 5 minutes. When they looked up at Levitate he was floating over the building and blue energy was swirling around him. He let out a cry and then from out his sides right below his ribcage energy waves flew out of him and anything in the energy wave's path was sliced in half like a knife cutting through a piece of food. This went on for about 20 minutes then Levite's eyes went back to normal and he started to fall towards the ground. The titans caught him and Cy analyzed his condition.

"He's only unconscious, he'll probably be awake in 10 minutes, but he'll be very weak for a couple of days." Said Cy.

"LOOK!" Cried Starfire.

The titans looked and saw another huge machine walking towards them.

"What are we going to do none of or attacks work and Levitate has no energy left were doomed?" Cried Starfire as the giant machine turned its arm into the missile launcher.

**Last chapter on its way. If I didn't explain that attack Levitate used clearly enough, here's a better explanation. If you've ever played Starwars Rouge Squadron lll Rebel Strike or Rouge Squadron ll Rebel Leader, then you know Boba Fett's ship has that special sonic blast bomb? It's like that. R&R **


	5. A job well done

**Last chapter so start think 'bout the review you want to summit. Enjoy **

As the titans watched the mechanized giant armed its missiles they were too afraid to move and right as it was about to fire.

"Thunder shield!" Yelled a voice

Right before the robot fired its missiles a yellow transparent shield appeared in front of the Titans. when the smoke cleared the robot was still standing but its head was turned to see where the voice had come from. The titans also turned their heads and saw the girl from the picture in Levitate's room.

"The Sorceresses of Light." Everybody said

"Steel Blade!" She declared and the end of her staff glowed. She flew at the robot and sliced its head off

The burning heap of metal fell to the ground. SOL flew down to the group.

"Levitate!" She cried

"SOL?" Levitate asked weakly

"Levitate I'm sorry I didn't come back please forgive me."

"Already done." He said and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Does that mean?" Asked SOL

"Yes."

"I hate to break this up but we do have to get him to the medical ward of the tower." Said Cy

"Done." Said SOL

She tapped her staff on the ground and they all instantly teleported to the tower.

Several weeks later Levitate and SOL were preparing to leave. They were outside saying their goodbyes.

"SOL and I are going to go back to Germany." Said Levitate

"Wait. I thought you said you never wanted to go back to Europe due to the 2 heartbreaks?" Asked Beastboy

"Well now that I think about it they weren't really heartbreaks. One was a temporary absence and the other was just a tune down from love to friendship." He said walking over to Raven and shaking her hand.

Raven just smiled.

"Oh and since I'm leaving I think you'll want this back." He said handing his communicator to Robin.

"No keep it, in fact take this." He handed another communicator to SOL. "We need titans worldwide and you guys will be the first."

"Okay then see you round." Levitate said then SOL tapped her staff and they booth vanished.

Several weeks later Beastboy was up on the roof watching the sunset when Raven came up to meditate.

"Sorry didn't know you were here." She said.

"It's okay sit down." Beastboy invited.

So she sat down and they watched the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said Raven

"Yeah."

They both sat there for a minute then Levitate's words clicked into their heads: _'to assume is to make an ass out of you and me'_

"Raven."

"Beastboy."

"I love you!" They booth said at the same time.

"You mean it?" Asked Raven

"With all my heart." Said BB

And then they both grabbed each other and kissed a passionate kissed that lasted for 2 minutes then did that over and over again for 3 hours.

On the other side of the world in a quiet warehouse in East Berlin SOL and Levitate were watching the whole thing through one of SOL's magical portals. Levitate turned to SOL

"That's what I call a happy ending and a job well done."

"Why don't we follow their example?" Suggested SOL

"Why not?"

And so Levitate and SOL did exactly what BB and Raven had done.

**Happy ending, just what I like to see. If you want to know what took SOL so long to return is that the revolution may have been over, but the government still needed help rebuilding the economy and the country. Thanks for reading R&R**


End file.
